


Red

by Sorax33



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lipstick & Lip Gloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorax33/pseuds/Sorax33
Summary: Sora had always loved the color red. (Sora/Namine fluff.)
Relationships: Naminé/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 15





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts

It was a peaceful afternoon as Sora was laying on the sofa watching a Blitzball game on tv. He was then distracted from the game as he heard the front door to the house open. He then heard a soft angelic voice speak out.

"Sora, I'm home!" Namine called out to him as he heard her close the front door shut. Shortly followed by the sound of his girlfriend's shoes walking across the wooden floor.

"Hey Nami! How was yours and Kairi's shopping trip?" he asked her as he muted the television seeing the game went to halftime.

"It was good, but we had to go to some other stores to find the black colored high heel boots that Kairi wanted," Namine replied entering the living room with one shopping bag around her arm. "It's a good thing I didn't wear my sandals, unlike last time we went shopping." she said wearing a white long sleeve sweater with blue colored jeans.

"Well I'm glad to see you brought a lot-" suddenly Sora stopped talking as she turned around to face him.

"Hmm? Sora, what's wrong?" She asked him as her lips were coated in a glossy red color.

Sora gulped feeling his heart beating faster in his chest. "I-I see you're wearing lipstick." Sora managed to reply earning a light blush from her.

"Yeah...at first I wasn't sure about it, but once Kairi saw it. She wouldn't stop talking about how good it would look on me until I brought it." she said.

"Do you like it?" She asked him with a shy grin on her face as she played with her long blond hair that was draped over her left shoulder.

Sora then felt his cheeks burning up as his entire focus was on her lips that he just blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"I love it! In fact I wouldn't mind to feel it either." he suddenly said before both of their faces turned red from his outburst.

"Namine! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me." Sora quickly apologized to her with his cheeks still flushed. However, he was surprised to see her giggling instead.

"Sora, we're already dating silly. You don't have to be afraid to ask me for kisses." Namine told him as she started to approach him.

"Kisses?" Sora repeated. Not sure if he heard the plural in that sentence right.

Namine smirked before climbing into his lap. She then leaned forward to deliver a tender kiss on his cheek as Sora gasped from the contact. She then moved on to kiss the other side of his cheek. She didn't stop kissing him until most of his face was marked with her red smooch marks leaving her boyfriend in a happy awestruck state as he couldn't stop smiling.

She then leaned forward to his lips before stopping right when she was about to color them. "What's the magic word?" Namine softly teased him before Sora wrapped his arms around her and the rest was already said.


End file.
